Zeitlose Worte
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Shinichi liegt wieder einmal krank im Bett, während Yusaku an der Fortsetzung seines Manuskripts schreibt, das kurz nach Shinichis Geburt gestohlen worden war. Er versieht es mit einer ganz besonderen Widmung... Zwillings-Geschichte zu "Zeitlos".


_**Zeitlose Worte**_

**Die besondere Verbindung zwischen Vater und Sohn**

_Es war ein Zustand wie auf der sinkenden Titanic. Überall waren schreiende Menschen, die sich an jeden Strohhalm klammerten, der sich ihnen bot. Alle versuchten, ins Freie zu kommen, um wenigstens im eiskalten Wasser eine Chance auf ein Überleben zu haben. Die Panik war fast schon zu spüren, nur dass es nicht das riesige Kreuzfahrtschiff war, das in den Fluten versank, sondern der Tokyo Tower._

Stöhnend wachte Shinichi auf und musste erst ein paar Minuten verstreichen lassen, bevor sich sein Puls wieder etwas beruhigte. Träume wie dieser, die rein von der Logistik her schon gar nicht möglich sein konnten, plagten ihn immer nur, wenn er krank war. Dieser war sogar so skurril, er konnte es kaum glauben, dass er so was geträumt hatte. Der Tokyo Tower, der im Meer versank; im Traum war wahrlich nichts unmöglich.

Shinichi nieste, und sein Rachen brannte wie Feuer. Seit Tagen schon lag er mit einer fetten Erkältung im Bett, seine Nase lief ihm schon fast davon, und inzwischen hatte er schon mehrere Packungen Taschentücher verbraucht. Zudem hatte er auch noch schubweise Kopfschmerzen, er hatte Schluckweh und Husten, und er war so müde wie noch nie. Shinichi hasste es, krank zu sein.

Sich räuspernd suchte er sich eine andere, bequemere Schlafposition und versuchte nach Erfolg, auch wieder einzuschlafen, doch soweit kam es gar nicht. Er bekam Besuch.

Leise betrat sein Vater Yusaku Kudo den Raum und trat an sein Bett. Der Schriftsteller sah, dass der Sechzehnjährige noch immer so bleich war wie am Morgen, und von seinem Tee, den Yusaku ganz zu Beginn gebracht hatte, hatte er nichts getrunken. Inzwischen war er kalt, und auch vom Zwieback war noch kein Bissen gegessen worden.

Der Vater seufzte.

"Shinichi, aufwachen."

Der Kranke grummelte leise und bewegte sich leicht, doch er antwortete nicht. "Komm schon, Junge."

Shinichi öffnete die Augen, sie glänzten fiebrig.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er und merkte einmal mehr, dass das Sprechen höllisch schmerzte.

Zu allem Überfluss klang Shinichis Stimme noch schrecklicher als am Vortag, und Yusaku befürchtete für einen Augenblick, dass die Erkältung in etwas Grösseres, Gefährlicheres ausartete. Doch dem konnte noch abgeholfen werden. Noch.

"Shinichi, du musst essen und trinken, sonst kommst du nicht wieder auf die Beine."

"Ich mag nicht..."

"Dann trink wenigstens etwas, sonst trocknest du noch komplett aus. Wie ungesund du aussiehst, muss ich dir ja nicht sagen."

Shinichi antwortete nicht. "Komm schon, mir zuliebe."

Er seufzte.

"Wenn es sein muss..."

Ein paar Augenblicke später war die Teetasse leer und Shinichi fiel erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. "Zufrieden?"

"Vorläufig schon, aber wenn du noch etwas essen würdest, wäre ich fast wieder glücklich."

"Später, okay?", fragte Shinichi leise und schloss seine Augen. "Ich bin so müde..."

"Na gut. Ich lass dich jetzt weiterschlafen, aber ich werde später noch mal kommen und dir einen frischen Tee bringen. Gute Besserung."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging Yusaku auf die Zimmertür zu, doch bevor er den Raum verliess, drehte er sich noch mal zu seinem Sohn um und lächelte. Auch wenn es im Moment nicht wirklich danach aussah, so war der Junge doch auf dem besten Weg, wieder gesund zu werden. Dessen Tonfall hatte es ihm verraten.

Von diesen Gedanken ahnte der Jungdetektiv nichts. Seufzend drehte dieser sich auf die Seite und hustete. Seine Müdigkeit wurde abermals so stark, dass er sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren konnte und wieder einschlief.

_Es war eine richtig heftige Schlacht. Ausserirdische griffen an und wollten die Erde unterwerfen, doch sie trafen auf eine Gruppe Menschen, der Shinichi angehörte, die mit diesem Plan überhaupt nicht einverstanden war._

_Dutzende von weissen, tödlichen Strahlen zischten durch die Luft, beide Seiten kämpften verbissen um die Vorherrschaft. Könnten die Menschen nicht fliegen, wären sie schon längst getötet worden. Jetzt aber gerieten sie in Bedrängnis, und plötzlich war klar, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Kurz daraufhin wurden sie gefangen genommen, und Shinichi wurde von den anderen getrennt._

_"Warum töten wir ihn nicht?"_

_"Jemand, der mit so einer Überzeugung und Verbissenheit kämpft, können wir gut gebrauchen. Aber sollte er nicht wollen, werden wir unsere bewährte Methode anwenden."_

_"Niemals!", schrie Shinichi laut, bevor er so fest am Hals gepackt wurde, dass er keinen Mucks mehr machen konnte._

_"Ich werde ihn vorbereiten für den Eingriff."_

_Obwohl es nicht gesagt wurde, wusste Shinichi, was damit gemeint war. Eine Gehirnwäsche... Und was mit der sogenannten Vorbereitung gemeint war, an das wollte er gar nicht erst denken._

Keuchend schrak Shinichi aus dem Schlaf und strich ich mit nervösen Fingern die Fransen aus der Stirn. Wie er solche Träume hasste... Gestern war es der Tokyo-Tower, der im Meer versank, und heute waren es schon Menschen, die einfach so ohne Hilfsmittel fliegen konnten und gegen Ausserirdische kämpften, die die Erde angriffen. Verrückter konnte es wohl kaum noch werden. Jedoch...

_Shinichi und Yusaku waren alleine unterwegs, ihr Weg führte sie durch grünes Dickicht, bis sie plötzlich am Abgrund einer Klippe standen. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend, unter ihnen befand sich das Meer, und die Wellen donnerten ununterbrochen an die Felswand. Vereinzelt waren Felsen zu sehen, die hin und wieder zwischen den Wellen auftauchten. Die beiden Männer wussten: Wenn man hier hinunterstürzte, gab es keine Chance auf ein Überleben._

_"Pass auf, Shinichi. Nicht, dass du hier noch runterfällst."_

_"Keine Angst, ich hab heute keine Lust auf einen Freiflug."_

_"Hoffen wir es."_

_Seufzend ging Shinichi weiter und schaute noch mal auf das Meer hinunter. Etwa einen Meter direkt unter ihm befand sich ein Baum, der jedoch nicht gerade stabil aussah. Shinichi fragte sich, wie hier, an diesem ungewöhnlichen Ort, ein solches Gewächs gedeihen konnte._

_"Aufpassen, Junge!"_

_"Tu ich doch!"_

_Doch dann geschah es._

_Yusaku brachte unbeabsichtigt einen kleinen, runden Grabstein ins Rollen, der geradewegs auf den Abgrund zusteuerte. Der Schriftsteller wollte ihn aufhalten, verlor die Balance und drohte, die Klippe hinunterzustürzen. Shinichi, der die ganze Situation richtig einschätzte, handelte sofort. Er packte seinen Vater am Arm, nutzte dabei seinen Schwung und brachte ihn somit in Sicherheit. Durch ebendiesen Schwung jedoch war es nun er, der die Klippe hinunterstürzen würde._

_"Shinichi, nein!"_

_Als dieser wieder realisierte, wo er war, hing er mitten in der Luft. Sein Vater hielt ihn am Handgelenk gepackt, er selber hielt sich am Ast des morschen Baumes fest._

_"Halt durch, Junge. Ich zieh dich hoch."_

_Doch Shinichi wusste, dass sein Vater das nicht konnte. Zudem knackte es unheilvoll über ihnen; der Ast des Baumes, an dem Yusaku sich festhielt, war im Begriff zu brechen. Er konnte das Gewicht der beiden Männer nicht mehr lange tragen._

_Shinichi, der das wusste, wusste auch, was er jetzt zu tun hatte. Sein Vater durfte nicht sterben, er musste am Leben bleiben. Aber damit das so blieb, durfte der Ast nicht brechen. Und damit das nicht geschah, musste das Gewicht verringert werden. Es gab nur einen Weg, wie er das tun konnte. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen._

_"Es tut mir leid, Vater. Leb wohl."_

_Ein kurzer Ruck, ein erstickter Schrei von Yusaku, und Shinichi fiel._

Er öffnete seine Augen und seufzte tief.

Dieser Traum war zwar schon etwas realitätsnaher als die anderen beiden, aber trotzdem nicht gerade beruhigend. Leise stöhnend richtete er sich auf und bemerkte zu seiner Freude, dass er keine Kopfschmerzen hatte. Aber sein Magen knurrte, ein Blick auf seinen Wecker sagte ihm, dass es bald zwölf Uhr mittags war. Kein Wunder, dass er Hunger hatte.

Mit schwankenden Schritten verliess Shinichi sein Zimmer, begab sich dann in der Küche auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem und wurde fündig. Anschliessend ging er ins Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, wo er diesen erwartete, doch der Schriftsteller befand sich nicht im Raum. Er wusste nicht, dass er ihn knapp verpasst hatte, und wollte eigentlich nach ihm rufen. Jedoch fiel sein Blick auf den Laptop seines Vaters, der aufgeklappt war und die gegenüberliegende Wand beleuchtete.

Shinichi warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Jetzt war er neugierig geworden, er wollte wissen, was sein Vater schon wieder fabriziert hatte. Und das, was er da lesen konnte, erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Er war stolz auf seinen Vater, der diese Worte auf digitales Papier gebracht hatte.

_Was ist ein Sohn? Wenn er klein ist, ist er abenteuerlustig, voller Tatendrang und auch laut. Eine Verbindung zur wunderbaren Welt der kleinen Jungen. Wenn er grösser wird, ist er ein Mix aus einem schalkhaften Satansbraten und einem lieben Jungen, sein Lächeln ist etwas, wogegen man resistent sein möchte - wenn man könnte. Am Ende ist er ein Mann, und man ist stolz auf ihn und an einem Punkt, wo man sagen kann: Er ist mein Sohn!_

_Jeder Abschnitt deines Lebens hat seine eigenen speziellen Freuden gebracht, seine eigenen wertvollen Erinnerungen. Dein Geburtstag ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, um diese Momente zu feiern. Um den Stolz und das Glück zu feiern, das davon kommt, wenn man einen Sohn wie dich hat._

Diese Worte zeugten von der Liebe seines Vaters zu ihm. Und er gratulierte ihm sogar zum baldigen Geburtstag, was Shinichi ebenfalls sehr freute.

In diesem Augenblick erschien Yusaku wieder im Arbeitszimmer und war sehr erstaunt darüber, Shinichi ausgerechnet hier anzutreffen.

"Hallo Vater."

Yusaku verschlug es fast die Sprache.

"Shinichi! Geht's dir wieder gut? Ich meine-"

"Besser", antwortete dieser und richtete sich auf. Dann lächelte er und trat einen Schritt vom Schreibtisch zurück. "Familie ist gesundheitsfördernd."

Sein Vater war perplex.

"Das freut mich natürlich, aber..."

Yusaku wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte, er war zu sehr vom Anblick seines Sohnes überrascht. Shinichi war immer noch bleich, er sah immer noch etwas krank aus und seine Haare waren so zerzaust wie schon lange nicht mehr, aber seine Augen glänzten nicht mehr fiebrig. Auch seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so schrecklich wie am Vortag. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er wieder ganz gesund war, soviel war klar.

Noch immer nicht kamen dem Schriftsteller irgendwelche Worte über die Lippen, und Shinichi half ihm über das peinliche Schweigen hinweg.

"Ich mach mir einen Tee, willst du auch einen?"

"Ja, gerne."

"Okay."

Als Shinichi an ihm vorbeiging, warf er seinem Vater einen dankbaren Blick zu, den Yusaku jedoch noch nicht zu deuten vermochte. Erst, als er sah, was sein Sohn vorhin am Laptop gemacht hatte, verstand er vollkommen alles. Shinichi ging es wirklich besser, und er vermutete, und das zu Recht, dass seine Widmung daran nicht unschuldig war. Er hatte sie auf Seite eins geschrieben, die ihm nun entgegenleuchtete, obwohl er vorher auf Seite 228 gearbeitet hatte.

Shinichi währenddessen werkelte in der Küche und setzte das Wasser für den Tee auf.

Es gab gewisse Eltern-Kind-Situationen, in denen besonders er und Yusaku nicht einer Meinung waren und Shinichi seinen Vater schon oft am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen hätte. Dennoch liebte er seine Eltern und vermisste sie manchmal, wenn sie wieder einmal für längere Zeit im Ausland verweilten.

Shinichi hatte ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater, so dass sie sich auch ohne Worte verstanden; oft brauchten sie sich nur anzuschauen und kannten sie die Gedanken des jeweils anderen, ohne dass einer der beiden sprach. Für Aussenstehende mochte das merkwürdig klingen, aber so war es: Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte.

Vorhin, als er an seinem Vater vorbeigegangen war und ihm den Blick zugeworfen hatte, hatte es sich wieder einmal bestätigt. Shinichi war dankbar für die Worte, die sein Vater ihm gewidmet hatte, und die die ganze Welt schon bald zu lesen bekam.

Yusaku lächelte, als er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen liess und las wie schon so oft die Worte, die er seinem Sohn gewidmet hatte.

_Was ist ein Sohn? Wenn er klein ist, ist er abenteuerlustig, voller Tatendrang und auch laut. Eine Verbindung zur wunderbaren Welt der kleinen Jungen. Wenn er grösser wird, ist er ein Mix aus einem schalkhaften Satansbraten und einem lieben Jungen, sein Lächeln ist etwas, wogegen man resistent sein möchte - wenn man könnte. Am Ende ist er ein Mann, und man ist stolz auf ihn und an einem Punkt, wo man sagen kann: Er ist mein Sohn!_

_Jeder Abschnitt deines Lebens hat seine eigenen speziellen Freuden gebracht, seine eigenen wertvollen Erinnerungen. Dein Geburtstag ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, um diese Momente zu feiern. Um den Stolz und das Glück zu feiern, das davon kommt, wenn man einen Sohn wie dich hat._

Zwischen Vater und Sohn, gerade in ihrer Familie, bestand eine starke Verbindung, und obwohl sie oft getrennt waren, schafften sie es immer wieder, mit ihren Herzen zu kommunizieren.

Shinichis dankbarer Blick hatte Yusaku vorhin etwas ganz Bestimmte bestätigt. Solche Worte, wie in der Widmung beschrieben, waren zeitlos.

Genauso zeitlos wie seine väterliche Liebe zu seinem Sohn.

Owari


End file.
